Voices
by Poison1234
Summary: Their voices mingle in the eternity called time. Encouragement. Vengeance. Hope.
1. Voice of Encouragement

**Author's Note: Yeah, I just got this burst of inspiration. If I don't write it down, I'll forget and usually comes and kicks me in the ass later. I do not own Mass Effect. So, with that cleared up, enjoy~!**

* * *

**_A soft voice at the back of his head telling him to keep trying. A soft voice that leads him, guides him, to the very place that he will rest for all eternity. _  
**

* * *

_Cold darkness. That's what this was. He couldn't explain it._

_An endless abyss of nothing as far as the eye could see._

_He saw nothing._

_He felt nothing._

_Then, shapes began to form, the cold becoming whirls of a hidden breeze against his unfeeling legs._

_Light shone above him. He looked up._

_There, the rippling waves of light seemed to harmonise with the inky darkness below him._

_The sight was breathtaking._

_Logic came to him._

_Swim to the surface, his conscious said to him._

_Swim and you shall break the waves, you shall find the peace that you crave._

_He kicked with his legs, the tingly, cold darkness below him unnerving._

_It tried to grab him. _

_Must keep going, he said to himself. Must not fail._

_The tight grasp of darkness seemed to pull him in, swallow him whole. _

_He kicked, crying out, trying to break free._

_Need to try harder, he thought. _

_He could hear soft voices in his mind, echoing, haunting his memories, his conscious._

_They screamed at him, clawing as they tried to drag him under. _

"_You did this to us," they yelled. "You are the reason we're dead!"_

"_It's your fault!" _

_Yes. It was his fault. _

_The death of so many. All of it his fault. His work._

_His responsibility._

_He had already come to terms with all this. _

_However, regret still tried to claw its way to the forefront of his mind._

_Sometimes, it broke through. He would break down._

_Never would happen in front of others, however._

_Never would break down visibly._

_Would be hurting inside._

_That's what this was. _

_Guilt remained at the forefront of his mind, even after he atoned._

_He scratched at the walls that had appeared around him desperately._

_The voices persisted, becoming louder and louder as he sank deeper and deeper into the dark._

_Then, he heard it. _

_A softer voice, more feminine, than the rest._

"_You can fight this," it said. _

"_You can fight it, just like you did with me."_

_He remembered that voice._

_The voice of encouragement that always seemed to be there._

_The voice that managed to give him hope when all hope was lost._

_He would listen to it. _

_The other voices seemed to fade as he continued kicking, struggling to break free from his chains._

"_Keep trying. You can do it."_

_He gave one final push, one final kick and he broke it._

_He broke the cage that trapped him, haunted him._

_He broke through the darkness, swimming to the light. _

_He broke through the surface, into the cool, sunny air._

_Breaths of air were taken, the heavy breathing echoing throughout the silence._

_He found himself looking around. _

_Blue spanned all around him, calm waves of the ocean pushing gently at his sides._

_A particular sight caught his attention._

_An island, floating alone, the sparkling ocean surrounding it._

_It was tropical, like the palm trees in the pictures that he has seen._

_The sight of it made him inhale deeply, breathing in the scent of green and life._

_He felt himself drawn to it._

_He swam closer, slowly. No rush._

_He swam until he could feel the sand between his toes, standing upright, taking in the sight before him._

_There was something under his foot._

_He looked down._

_Thousands of colour filled his vision._

_The different shapes the shells took when he peered at them curiously._

_They were all different._

_All unique._

_He felt the tips of his lips twitch upwards._

_Stooping low, he gathered a small group of them in his hands._

_He stared in awe at each of them, the different colours that reflected off of them in the light._

_They were beautiful._

_He continued wadding through the water, continued until he was on the beach._

_He found a rock to sit on, carefully studying the shells._

_He would continue studying them for as long as he liked. _

_However, one single thought always seemed to be digging at the back of his mind._

_Who did that voice belong to? _


	2. Voice of Vengenace

**A/N: I guess people can be rather weird, right? I mean, I keep getting inspiration to write something else entirely when I should be focusing on the story at hand. But, this does help with getting through ideas. Note that this is an entirely different idea then Hold The Line, so none of the characters I mentioned will appear in this story. I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

**_A single loose end was all that was left. They were all dead, forgotten. He will avenge them all, cut all the ties, and finally finish what he started. _  
**

* * *

_He remembered each of their names._

_He remembered what each of them looked like before he closed their body bag._

_He remembered each of their personalities._

_He remembered __**them**__._

_The twelve of them worked well as a team._

_Under his leadership, they were convinced that they were making a small difference._

_Every live they saved, every illegal shipment they stopped._

_It was the simple things that mean the most._

_They were all different, every single one of them._

_There was a salarian, Heterias,_

_He was their bomb specialist._

_He had been rather serious, always voicing his concern._

_Always pointing out the weak points in a plan._

_He always was rather clinical, quick to get the job done._

_Get in, get out. That was his regulation, his motto._

_I could say that he was once STG._

_I never did find out._

_He was one of the first to go._

_They had a batarian, Greetom._

_He was their tech specialist._

_He had always avoided everyone, always rude and sarcastic when on missions._

_Most of the team avoided him too._

_He would just want to get in and get out, like Heterias._

_I always thought that Greetom was paranoid._

_When I returned to the base, Greetom was bleeding out on the floor._

_He told me he was right._

_I said I would avenge him._

_He smiled, he god damned smiled._

"_You better," is what he said before going limp. _

_We had a quarian as well, Nela._

_She was one of their biotics._

_Nela was kind, nervous even._

_She would hardly speak, however could change the tide in most arguments._

_I always wondered how she never ate much, what with biotics._

_It's common sense that they eat more than regular living beings._

_She hardly ever ate._

_She didn't explain why. _

_She didn't explain how she got her powers._

_It's not like we couldn't._

_We had just run out of time._

_There was a turian, Sedia._

_She was a fighter, that's for certain._

_She was someone who dappled into different trades, mainly biotics and tech._

_But she preferred to get in close to finish the job._

_She owned the land where our base was._

_It made it easier for us to acquire a place once we had her on our side._

_She had a carefree attitude when it came to us._

_When we needed to get down to business, she was as serious as they come._

_However, if you broke through her tough exterior, she was kind._

_She looked out for everyone on the squad, even Greetom._

_From what Butler said, she was the first one to go, protecting the others._

_They had a human as well, Butler._

_He was their main tank, the one who sprung the traps._

_He was a funny person, always telling jokes behind a smile._

_He was the one who lightened the mood when everyone became depressed._

_He was the one who joked on their missions, usually about the mercs stupidity._

_He was the one who cared deeply about everyone._

_I remember hearing him take his last breaths._

"_I guess you'll just have to wait for that drink eh Garrus?"_

_He told me that he owed me a drink._

_He joked at the very end._

_They had an asari, Beatrix._

_She was their infiltrator, going undercover to find them data they might need._

_She was a quiet one as well, always dodging questions._

_She had killed a gang leader that had been giving us trouble for months in a few seconds._

_I don't know how she did it._

_From what Sidonis told me, it was some kind of brain hemorrhage._

_It didn't make any sense._

_I didn't understand it that well._

_She never had time to explain it. _

_There was a drell, Meithon._

_He was their medic._

_He was extremely proficient in his field._

_He only knew how to use a pistol._

_Sedia knew him best._

_The two had always gotten along._

_She said that it was because he could calm her down easily without too much effort._

_Meithon had been one of the first to go as well._

_There was also another turian, Ettheenil._

_He was their weapon's specialist._

_He was the one who created and modified their weapons._

_He fixed and improved them._

_He was carefree, him joining Butler when he joked about anything._

_I always suspected that he and Meithon had something going on._

_Butler had told me that he had broken when Meithon was killed._

_He had grabbed one of his prototypes and held the mercs off so the team had more time._

_The mercs managed to destroy his prototype, burning his hands._

_He became their prime target, falling where he stood._

_There was also a second salarian, Quril._

_He was our sniper._

_I taught him myself._

_I remember how he always seemed to be nervous, always looking over his shoulder._

_I remember how he tried becoming friends with Greetom._

_He lost his life way before Sidonis betrayed us._

_He fell off a building while it was coming down, cracking his neck._

_Greetom must have thought of him as a friend as well._

_He had started blaming the others._

_The last one was a human named Mel._

_He was our vanguard, the one we sent in with Butler._

_He used his biotics whenever we attacked._

_He would charge in and kill everyone, leaving the part of finishing the job to the rest of us._

_I remember how Butler told me he had charged to give the mercs something to look at._

_He had everyone's best interest at heart, protecting them._

_These brave souls were the ones who gave their lives for the greater good._

_These were the brave souls that didn't get time for a burial in their honor._

_I will avenge their deaths._

_Sidonis is the only loose end._

_Heterias._

_Greetom._

_Nela._

_Sedia. _

_Butler._

_Beatrix._

_Meithon._

_Ettheenil._

_Quril._

_Mel._

_I will avenge your deaths._

_I will avenge all of them. _


	3. Voice of Hope

**A/N: Well. It just came to me.**

* * *

**_Several different colors from the window. The colors were beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. There was nothing that could change that. _  
**

* * *

_A silent breeze._

_It flowed through the open window, calmly._

_The woman by the window was gazing forlornly outside, children playing on the sand._

_She sighed happily._

_The sea air was warm against her skin, white from never seeing any sort of light._

_Her blue eyes shone as they looked out the window._

_Thoughts crept into her mind._

_The talkative, smart, salarian scientist that died to cure an entire species._

_The silent, deadly, drell assassin that died to protect a person he never met._

_The machine, the synthetic that destroyed itself, no, HIMSELF to give his people true intelligence._

_The human, the strong and capable leader that fired their final weapon to win against the Reapers._

_Tears began welling in her eyes._

_She wiped them away quickly._

_A soft sob filled the sunlit room._

_She was shaking, her pale form raking from the uncontrollable sobs._

_They were all gone._

_All of the real heroes died to give them this image of peace and hope._

_The only thing this woman could see was the people she lost._

_Mordin._

_Thane._

_Shepard._

_Even Legion, a geth!_

_The very thing that drove her people from their home world in the first place._

_But, Shepard made it right._

_She stopped the war with a few simple words into a mike._

_A few simple words._

_All this woman could do was give orders yet have no one listen to her._

_She had her head in her hands, the tears slowing._

_The others would come visit her when they could, here on the world Shepard returned to the quarian people._

_It was beautiful, the lush fields and the wonderful breeze._

_She loved it._

_However, it wasn't the same without someone to share it with constantly._

_She was sad, oh so sad._

_The war was over, however, everyone was rebuilding._

_The asari had all mostly returned to Thessia to help rebuild._

_The turians had withdrawn as well to Palaven, Garrus included._

_She hadn't heard from him since Shepard's death._

_It hit him hard._

_He was definitely the most affected, locking himself in the Main Battery for days._

_The salarians were repairing Sur'Kesh._

_The drell were helping the hanar rebuild._

_The krogan were building a city on Tuchanka._

_She hadn't heard from Wrex since they dropped him off._

_He and Eve most likely had their first child by now._

_She heard that they named the girl 'Mordin'._

_She smiled behind her hands, lifting her head._

_She gazed back out the window._

_Mordin would be flattered._

_The quarians had the help of the geth with rebuilding._

_After a simple three years, the quarian people could live without their suits._

_They could breathe and actually feel with their hands._

_They still wore the suits, but they didn't need them any longer._

_They had Legion to thank for that._

_A sniffle was heard._

_The woman wiped away a stray tear. _

_She had heard that Javik, the prothean, was on the Citadel._

_He didn't seem like the type however, he was helping rebuild._

_Shepard would be proud._

_She was proud._

_Shepard was one of her closest companions, her friend, her sister._

_She never had a sister._

_Shepard was like a strong and brave older sister to her._

_She missed her._

_However, she had given them a chance._

_They grabbed it._

_They took that chance and they made it possible to achieve peace._

_All thanks to Shepard._

_The hope that Shepard had brought to the galaxy was strong._

_She smiled into the sunset._

_She highly doubted that hope would ever diminish. _


End file.
